King Blaine: Ruler of the Angry Birds
by amberasaurous
Summary: Blaine is forced to confront Kurt about his Angry Birds addiction.


**A/N:** I do not own Glee or any of it's characters

i'm sorry if this sucks. reviews are very welcome!

Blaine sat down in the desk across from Kurt who had been tangled in his game of Angry Birds for about half an hour now. Their study hall period was almost over and Kurt had barely spoken to Blaine, and he couldn't have that. He loved Kurt's voice. He loved the way Kurt's voice got high pitched when he was excited, the way it got dull and flat when he was mad, the low growl he adapted after Blaine kissed him. He loved everything about Kurt. It all seemed so cliché, but he really did.

"Kuuuuurt"

"Blaaaaaaine"

"Talk to meeee"

"Too busy. Must. Kill. Stupid. Piggies. CRAP! NO I TOTALLY HIT THAT ONE!"

"The piggies are going to be there later Kurt, this is our last class together today and I want you to talk to me."

"Later."

Blaine wanted to kill the stupid little pigs now too. He seriously contemplated snatching Kurt's iPhone from his perfect porcelain hands and chucking it out the window.

"Because you're coming over tonight."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"What?"

Kurt actually paused the game to look into Blaine's eyes.

"You're coming over tonight and I'm making you dinner and you're going to eat it and love it."

Kurt returned to his game and Blaine attempted to get his breathing back to normal.

Blaine straightened the lapels of his (non-Dalton) blazer in the reflection in the glass of Kurt's front door. This wasn't the first time he had been to Kurt's house, but it was the first time they'd be alone. Burt came into some money and Kurt suggested that he and Carole take time for their honeymoon. Finn and Rachel were together again and were out on a Rachel-approved date.

Blaine rang the doorbell and Kurt was opening it about .5 seconds later. He was wearing a tightly fitted white V-neck with a black vest and black skinny jeans. A gold chain hung around his neck with a black heart shaped clock dangling at the end. To stop himself from staring too much longer, Blaine said "Is that necklace from Forever 21?"

Kurt's eyes wandered down to the accessory in question and blushed. "Shut up, they have the cutest accessories," Blaine only smiled in response.

As Kurt stepped aside to let him in, Blaine placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Do you just love blazers or were you dressing up unnecessarily?" Kurt was half joking, but he did wonder why he dressed up.

Blaine laughed nervously and shrugged off his blazer, hanging it on the rack beside the door. He walked over to Kurt and properly kissed him, wrapping both arms around his lower back. Kurt sighed and visibly relaxed, cupping Blaine's face with his hands. When they broke away, Blaine was smiling. "I love you more and more after every time." "I love you, too." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and allowed the other to lead him into the kitchen.

After their meal, Kurt had planned to watch Sixteen Candles so they burrito'd themselves in five blankets and sat on the couch. They maneuvered themselves so that Blaine could lay with his head in Kurt's lap, but they were both still wrapped up. Forty-five minutes into the movie, Kurt's phone vibrated. It was a text from Mercedes.

_So, how's the date going? You two tried to make sexy babies yet? –M._

Kurt rolled his eyes with a huff.

_You're so romantic 'Cedes. –K._

He clicked the home button on his phone and his eyes immediately found the icon for Angry Birds. He should really be watching this movie with Blaine, but then again the poor birds needed his help. Those pigs weren't going to kill themselves. Unfortunately.

Blaine started getting hot. He was going to roll the sleeves up on his shirt and resume his post in Kurt's lap where he was drawing patterns on his boyfriend's knee. That was his favorite spot. It was intimate, but nothing they weren't ready for. Blaine still didn't want to pressure him into anything he didn't want. Kurt was perfect in Blaine's eyes. The sun shone out of Kurt's butt for all Blaine knew.

"Kurt, can you help me get out of this it's really- KURT HUMMEL."

At the sudden shout, Kurt jumped and nearly dropped his phone on Blaine's face. "Blaine Anderson."

"I KNOW you are not playing Angry Birds when you're supposed to be watching this movie."

"I simply don't know what you're talking about. I was answering a text from Mercedes."

"Kurt, that was twenty minutes ago."

"Okay, I'm sorry! That game is so addicting, you'd know what I'm talking about if you just played it."

"I can't do that. You know I have a very addictive personality."

Kurt nodded. Oh yes, he knew. The first time Kurt gave Blaine a tic-tac he ate the entire box within five minutes. The next day, all of the pockets in his uniform were filled with little boxes of tic-tacs. Kurt even did the Juno-tic-tacs-in-the-mail box-and-write-on-the-front-step scene. When they kissed, Blaine tasted all sweet and tangy. Eventually, Blaine's car was so filled with tic-tacs that Kurt couldn't even sit in it and had to hold an intervention with the rest of the Warblers. A few days before said intervention, Blaine made a list of reasons why orange tic-tacs should become the Warblers' new mascot instead of a dumb old canary and gave it to Wes to be read in the next Warbler meeting.

"But now, you've gotten me all curious and stuff so let me play." He held his arm up at an odd angle so that his palm faced upward. Kurt rolled his eyes but sat his phone in the palm of Blaine's hands.

Blaine moved so that his head faced the ceiling and held Kurt's phone inches above his face. From the menu he selected the first level and watched the accompanying movie. He pushed his bottom lip out in a pout "But Kurt, why did the piggies do that? Those were the birdie's babies; their BABIES, Kurt!"

Blaine looked like he was on the verge of tears. "And that's why we have to kill the piggies, Blaine. They're horrible, mean piggies who will stop at nothing to take your babies."

Blaine's face screwed up in concentration as he prepared to make his first shot. "You've corrupted me, Kurt Hummel. I may become a serial killer now, thanks to you," he said, releasing his finger off the screen and watching his bird take flight. It hit the tower of wooden planks but only managed to knock off the top one. With his second bird he aimed a little lower and managed to hit the green pig.

"YES. VICTORY IS MINE. I AM KING OVER THE TINY PIGS AND THEY WILL BOW DOWN TO ME."

"Blaine."

"WHAT IS IT, LORD KURTICUS? I AM MUCH TOO BUSY DESTROYING VERMIN TO HOST YOUR SHENANIGANS"

"Give me the phone."

"NEVER! WHAT SHALL THIS LAND DO WHILST I AM NOT PROTECTING THEM? THEY NEED THEIR ALL MIGHTY RULER"

"Is this some kind of short complex?"

"I'M LIKE THE HITLER TO THESE MONSTROSITIES. I SHALL EXTERMINATE YOU. I AM THE VOLDEMORT TO THESE UNWORTHY CREATURES. I AM THE DALEK TO THEIR TIME LORDS."

"Didn't Hitler kill himself? And Voldemort lived a horrible life and died alone, thinking that Snape was on his side, when we all knew he wasn't. And I'm pretty sure the daleks kept being destroyed by the Doctor, sooo…"

"Let me have my moment, Kurt"


End file.
